A new Threat
by FreyaLin
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when everyone thought that Mr. Joker was gone. Then 3 years later he comes back and needs not only Junior but his mother and Anita too? Warning this was my first fanfic AND there are OC's in the story.
1. Prologue

It was a quiet night and the three sisters, Michelle, Maggie, and Anita were in their apartment with Nenene. It has been 3 years since the defeat of Joker and everyone was happy. Nancy, Yomiko, and Junior were living in the same building as Anita but across from them.

Nenene has completed 6 novels since Yomiko was back, and Nancy was back to the way she was before she was brainwashed but still a good mother to Junior. Now that Joker was gone everyone has their own career!

Michelle and Maggie both own a book store along with Yomiko. Nancy was a police chief of the whole city. She is also in a top agency of paranormal events. This leaves Junior and Anita who are now 18. Junior and Anita are in a top secret agency just like Nancy but are in the recruit team, which only holds 3 people. Just guess who the other one was (if u thought of one of the pplz in here u wrong it's a new character I made up she'll come later in the story.). Then all of a sudden there was a loud shriek in the air.

Now our story begins…

a/n: Hope u liked - plz review


	2. mr Joker

It was 3am in the morning and everyone was asleep in their peaceful neighborhood. Until, they heard someone screaming.

"What was that," exclaimed Junior running towards his mother who was already awake because of the noise. He could tell that she was trying to turn on the lights but failed. Nancy looked around and saw Junior's figure.

"Junior, oh thank god it wasn't you," said Nancy hugging him.

"Please mother this isn't the time-." Junior was about to finish saying something but was cut off by that scream again.

"It's coming from Nenenes' apartment!" screamed Yomiko who was tripping over all the books that were in front of her. "We must hurry!"

On Nenenes' side Maggie was running up the stairs rapidly without turning on the light. _"That scream, it sounds like Anita!"_ thought Maggie who had just tripped over a pile of book because she saw Nancy and Junior fazing through the door while holding Yomiko.

"Maggie! What the hell is going on here!" demanded Nancy still holding Yomiko.

"I don't know, but that sound it sounded like Anita!" said Maggie who now jumped on the pile of books to the other to get to Anita's room faster. _"No Anita! I must see her!"_ thought Junior who was cut off again by Anita's scream. Nancy saw the look in her sons' eyes and said "Go on ahead Junior we'll be right behind you" With that said, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could with nothing on his mind but Anita.

When he got to Anita's' room he found her on the floor screaming, like she was being tormented or something very painful was happening to her in her dream. He looked around and saw Michelle and Maggie trying to calm her down. While Nenene held on to her so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Dammit stop struggling, it's us, your sisters we're not going to hurt you," said Nenene who was trying very hard not to strangle her.

"What, is the matter," was all Junior could say because he was shocked that Anita was the one that was screaming.

"I don't know, Anita dear please wake up. Please wake up!" screamed Michelle while holding her and crying.

"We were suppose to protect her… now look at her. Anita? If u can hear us we are so sorry!" muttered Maggie crying and hugging her.

"No! This isn't supposed to happen. She's supposed to be the strong willed one. Nothing like this can get to her," Yelled Junior who wasn't crying but was very upset.

When, she was a bit calm down. He then picked her up and placed her on the bed. Yomiko and Nancy had just came inside the room, to find that everyone was around the bed. Maggie and Michelle sitting on the bed and hold Anita's hands. Nenene took a cloth and washed it then placed it on Anita's head and sat on a chair a few feet's away from her. Junior was on the other side of her and was also holding her hand.

"Anita? Why is everyone here?" said Yomiko walking quietly to see Anita. Right that instant there came a moan and Anita's eye opened and shutted then opened again very slowly and said. "Joker…" before she collapse again.


	3. The announcement

Thank you to all the peoples that reviewed i really hope you'll like this one heres chapter 2 enjoy

* * *

Everyone was shocked that Anita said Mr. Joker. Out of the things she could've said, she said Joker.

"Come on Junior let's go, you can see her in the morning. Now all she needs is sleep," said Nancy grabbing Juniors shoulders, she then went close to his ear and whispered something that made Junior a bit happier.

That night he started having nightmares about Anita leaving.

dream sequence

_"Anita! Don't go please, please," yelled a very worried Junior._

_"JUNIOR!...I'm sorry Junior but Mr. Joker needs me…," said an emotionless Anita who was standing near a cliff._

_"Mr. Joker? But he's dead! We all saw him die!" replied Junior only to see Anita nodding her head._

_"Junior!...No, he's alive…," said Anita. Junior saw that she was about to jump and went to stop her while his head was repeating those words over and over again. He ran as fast as he can to grab her. But failed, leaving him crying like a baby losing his mother._

end of dream sequence 

Junior suddenly woke up thanks to Anita who had been shouting his name all ever since she came in.

"Finally your awake we're going to be late!" exclaimed Anita who was very cranky this morning.

"Anita? Your okay," said Junior who got up and hugged her.

"Umm… what are you doing?" asked Anita who was blushing nonstop.

"Last night you were kicking and screaming, then you said something we all thought had vanished already, Joker," said Junior still holding her. "Do you remember anything about your dream?"

"I do, but…WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" shouted Anita. "Geesh what was that all about anyways," thought Anita.

Minutes passed and finally Junior was done preparing himself for school.

"I'm finished we can go now," said an embarrassed Junior looking down on the floor. (Gosh he's so sensitive) They then went out the door and headed out toward school.

"Hmm? Junior what's up?" said Anita who was trying to see his face.

"Nothing really, I was just… never mind," said Junior shyly "_I just can't tell her! Why can't I tell her!_" thought Junior.

"Well anyways see you at lunch!" smiled Anita turning into her classroom. "_Right, lunch,_" thought Junior

When he walked in his room it was all silent all the girls had their eyes transfixed upon him. Then all of a sudden came a voice in the monitor.

"Students the prom would be held next week at 7pm-12am, the vote for the theme dance came to the Mask ball. Oh and yes this would be a boy ask a girl out thing so boys, good luck," then came a click.

"so Junior, are you going to ask Anita to go with you," asked a very nosy girl name Tammy.

"Maybe, I'm not sure though. Why did you want to know Tammy?" asked Junior unemotionally.

"Oh nothing just wondering, hehe," said Tammy getting completely nervous that Junior she her name. She then ran toward a big group of girls.

"So? What did he say?" asked one of them.

"He said that he might, but he wasn't sure," said Tammy annoyingly looking as if she was sick. "Why does he like her anyways, she's just a little trampy (I don't know if that's a word but yea…) brat,"

"Yeah she thinks she's innocent, but I know she's not," said a girl.

"She's a complete whore!" yelled another.

"But you girls do know that we don't know anything about her. She might not even be as bad as we think,"said a noble,shy girl. There was complete silence after she finished then all the girls compelled against what she had said.

"You are so right!" said a girl with bows in both side of her head her name was Natsume.

"Yeah, maybe she isn't so bad," said a girl. All of a sudden the discussion was about how good Anita has been to one another. But one wasn't too convinced.

"You girls are too stupid to see that Anita is a little brat!" blurted out loud Tammy before she was slapped by Natsume.

"You want to know who's a little brat. You are! You're just jealous that Junior chose her and not you," she yelled. Then she was glared by all the girls in the group so she went out for a little walk. "Stupid girls how can they think Anita is so nice!" thought Tammy.

Back with Anita 

"Achooo"

"That the 5th time in this morning," said Hisa with a concerned look on her face.

"Err, some people just love to gossip," was all Anita could say before another sneeze.

ring ring

"Lunch time!" yelled Anita running happily outside to meet up with Junior who was sitting beneath a tree in the shade.

"hey Junior! So did you eat yet?" asked Anita excitedly.

"No not really," said Junior reading a small book. Then all was heard was a simple grumble and Anita took out her food.

"Hahaha here have mines I'm not really hungry anyways," said Anita smiling brightly.

"Thank you," muttered Junior softly and took down his book and began eating the lunch Anita got for him.

"So," said Anita sitting down by the tree above them. "you still want to know about the dream I had?" asked Anita in a serious tone of voice still leaning back.

"Yes I would," said Junior before eating again.

* * *

a/n: so tatz chapter 2 i hope ya liked it anywayz chapter 3 will on soon...


	4. Dreams

i am soooo sry for not updating so soon! i kinda had a lilo editting problem so yea... well heaz chaptz 3 enjoy

* * *

"So my dream, lets see now, it was really weird," said Anita trying to look back at what she had dreamed. "Oh yeah, now I remember…"

**dream sequence**

_Anita was at the British library trying to save Junior and Nenene also to defeat Mr. Joker._

_"Okay we'll devise a plan," said Yomiko pulling out a map of the building._

_"Drake, you and Nancy will go and save Junior. Anita, Michelle, and And Maggie you three will save Nenene."_

_"But Yomiko, what about you?" asked Nancy with a concern expression._

_"Yes, wouldn't Nenene want you saving her?" asked Michelle curiously only to receive a nod from Yomiko._

_"I have to stop Mr. Joker once and for all!" she said with a lot of emotion._

**end of dream**

"Then after we saved Nenene and you and also defeat Mr. Jokers plans I kept picturing him in my mind," said Anita sadly while tightening the hold on her leg. "That face whenever he smiled was flashing and he would always say…"

"Anita, I need your help…I'm back…I'm back" said Anita shivering as she laid her head on her knees. "I don't know why I even had that dream. He can't be back, besides it's only a dream," said Anita repeatedly hoping it'll help her. But somehow it didn't work. Junior saw this and was really worried.

"Anita, don't worry too much about it," interrupted Junior. Anita lifted her head to see Junior, but his face was turned away.

"I'll make sure he won't go anywhere near us," he muttered softly but still enough for Anita to hear. This made her blush, yet she smiled and said,

"Thanks Junior." Then the bell rang shortly after their conversation, meaning they can now finally leave Anita got up quickly and ran toward her classroom to get her things.

"Hey, I'll be right back!" shouted Anita who tried to give a smile but failed miserably. Junior on the other hand just sat there completely dazed. He was then startled by his friend Touro.

"So, Junior did you have 'the talk' yet?" asked Touro anxiously.

"Unfortunately, no we had to talk about something else that was very important. But I promised I would so I will do it today," said Junior with a little annoyance.

**flash back**

_Earlier that day Touro made a bet with Junior about something._

_"Hey Junior lets play a game one on one," said Touro dribbling the ball._

_"Sure, but lets make things more interesting," said Junior walking up the court._

_"Hmm Kay if I win you have to tell that special someone you like her. Wait…never mind you have to ask her out to the upcoming dance," said Touro throwing the ball to Junior. Who unsurprisingly caught it with one hand._

_"And if I win, you have to yell you're gay 3 times so everyone can hear you," smirked Junior wanting to see to see his reaction, but all was held was annoyance. The battle raged on and on. Touro got the ball and was about to shoot it when he spotted Hisa looking at him, Junior got the chance to grab the ball and shoot and shot it making the score 21 to 20._

_"Aw man that's no fair," complained Touro._

_"No excuses come on and say it loud" chuckled Junior with one of his feet on the ball._

_"Err fine then! I'M GAY-" shouted Touro before he was cut off by Junior laughing hard_

_"Ok you don't have to say any more it was fun while it lasted," smiled Junior. "Oh and by the way I was going to ask her even if I lost."_

_"Well then do me this ask her today deal?" asked Touro giving out a hand._

_"Deal!" said Junior who grabbed his hand and shook it._

**End of flash back**

"Well I'm glad," said touro. "Well see you Hisa's probably waiting for me, bye!" Junior then got up and got his stuff ready when he saw Anita coming out.

"Hey, Junior do you mind if we go to a cafe real quick. I'm suddenly craving some caramel cappuccino," said Anita rubbing her stomach.

"Not really besides I'm happy to be with you also I needed to ask you something anyways," replied Junior walking up towards her. The walk was completely quiet both were thinking real hard on something. Anita for instance was talking it herself asking what the hell he meant by what he had said. Junior also was thinking the same thing. Finally they got to their destination, the café. It wasn't an ordinary café, it was a café owned by the Paranormal Society and their members.

"Ms. Paper, Mr. Deep welcome," said a member who worked there opening the door for them.

"Thank you," said Junior walking in behind Anita. Who started waiting in line while he went looking for a table.

Luckily he found a table on the corner near a fireplace so he took it. Moments later Anita came and said she went and got him a cappuccino too.

"So what did you want to ask me," asked Anita carelessly while looking at the fireplace and listening to the soft music.

"Well, I can't really say but here goes," said Junior. "Umm will you… go to the...prom with me?" he asked looking down on the table.

"Was that all! Hahaha Junior why didn't you say so in the first place, sure I can go with you," said Anita smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Right then, I wonder if we should tell the others," thought Junior out loud still with his head on the table.

"I don't think so! They'll torment me for the rest of my life!" she yelled not knowing that other agents or co-workers were over hearing their conversation.

"Ms. Paper would you please come up stage an anonymous person had asked a request for you," said the man who had just sang a song. Anita looked at Junior trying to see if it was him, but to her surprise it wasn't.

"_Who could it be_" thought Anita.

"The song you'll be singing tonight is 'Power of Love'."

"_Power of Love? Wait a minute, I know who requested it!_"thought Anita who was upstage looking up at the ceiling window.

* * *

a/n: well i wonder who requested it chapter 4 will come soon hopefully...


	5. X & Kanna appears

i am soo sry!plz forgive me!herez the story hoped you liekd it!

* * *

"Kanna you and X are going to pay!" shouted Anita in her head. She looked around the room only to find a building with no windows or glass doors. But only one window could be found and that was on the ceiling. It was sunset and both Anita and Junior had forgotten about going home.

The song began and Anita was about to sing when the light suddenly went off. Everyone stood there in silence but still most people kept on drinking... The only light they had were the candles and fire place. Junior looked up at the moon only to see a familiar figure on the roof, but had forgotten who or what it was. Then out of no where came a gun shot, then the door busted open.

"Aright everyone get down or get shot!" yelled a robber coming in with his ten other crew members. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The robbers then closed the door behind them and got out they're gun.

"Idiot!" thought Anita as she looked around to see everyone thinking the same thing.

"I repeat get-" was all the robber could say before getting punched in the face by Junior. Junior did a front flip, kicking the gunning out of the robber's hand and then sliding down with his two feet and his tree fingers. The gang saw this and was about to fire when Anita used her paper power and sliced the guns apart.

"You think by destroying our guns makes us vulnerable? Oh little missy, boy are you wrong!" yelled a psycho looking guy named Psy. Anita took a fighting stance and was ready for anything he would bring. All the other members charged as well, but the other people took out there gun n aimed it at them. Junior started fighting them.

Just as Psy reached Anita he pulled out a circular blade and almost cut her neck. Thankfully she barely blocked it with her papers. She then let the paper shatter across the floor, distracting him. She took this chance to jump kick him in the stomach. She then twirled in the air and threw some papers at him, sticking him to the floor. She looked around and saw everyone pointing their gun at the robbers. She spun around and was surprised to see all of them beaten up so badly.

"Ms. Paper, Mr. Deep, well done!" yelled the crowd.

"Yeah, but why didn't you save some for us!" yelled X. She was a little bit younger than Anita she was also beautiful yet deadly, just like her older sister, Kanna. X has purple hair that is braided just like an X.

"Yeah I wouldn't blame Junior though. I would've done the same thing," said Kanna walking in. She was the same age as Anita but a little bit older. She had very short purple hair yet parts of her bangs were long at the sides." they are so rude! They interrupted Ms. Paper's singing time. Mr. Deep, I'm ashamed why didn't you beat them up a bit more!" this made Junior blush leaving Anita confused.

"Wait a minute! X, Kanna tell me this. Who made requested the song from me!" yelled Anita while everyone left. X and Kanna look at each other then at Junior then back again. They did this for quite sometime until they started cracking up. "What's so funny?"

"Why are you blaming us for all the credit? Mr. Deep was the one who thought of it!...Oops" said X before getting smacked in the head by Kanna.

"Yeah oops, nice one X, very nice…" said Kanna glaring at her.

"Junior! You took part in this! Dammit lets go! "Yelled Anita blushing and grabbing Juniors hand leading them out.

"Talk about rude," said Kanna under her breathe, with her hands on her hips

"Yeah!" said X sticking out her tongue.

That night Anita had the same dream again, but this time she wasn't screaming. Something or someone was covering her mouth. Fortunately Michelle felt Anita squirming and went over and shrieked softly but enough to let the villain know she had been caught. The villain wore a mask that only showed an eye and a black and purple clothing. Michelle quickly used her paper magic and made a bow and an arrow. She aimed it at her.

"Who are you! And what did you do to Anita!" demanded Michelle angrily with a firm grip on her bow.

"I didn't do anything," she said calmly. "That weakling, Anita or should I say Ms. Paper, is just a puppet," she continued while she opened the door leaving her back face Michelle. She walked to the edge and turned only to see Michelle pointing her arrow at her purplish head she then spoke.

"You! How do you know about-"

"Anita's other identity as Ms. Paper? Trust me I know everything" she interrupted standing near the edge of the balcony. "Especially since the British library is back," smirked the girl right before she took a step back and said." see yah" then she fell straight forward. Michelle was shocked by what the little girl had said. "The British library's back? B-b-but how can that be!" thought Michelle before she heard Maggie walk in.

"Michelle how's Anita?" Maggie asked quietly checking on her.

"She is holding up but…"said Michelle look down.

"But what?" said Maggie impatiently while placing her hand on Anita's head?

"Alright just please keep this between us," whispered Michelle pinching her cheek. Michelle told Maggie all that had happen that night, but what they didn't know was that somewhere in that room someone was listening very quietly.

"I see, that little girl seems to know a lot about the British library. You think she has a connection with Joker?" asked Maggie.

"I'm not sure, but that little girl she looks like she's around Anita's age," replied Michelle looking down thinking. Maggie then felt a presence and got a paper ready to defend her sisters. Michelle looked up and saw Maggie's behavior and knew what was up. She too got a paper ready.

"Who ever you are come out we know you're there," said Michelle in a threatening way.

"Maggie, Michelle? What's wrong with me?" asked Anita who walked to the other side while her head was down. Michelle and Maggie looked at each other and then back to Anita." Tell me what the hell is wrong with me!" she yelled still looking down. Still no answer from either sisters, all that was heard was the cold air rushing in. They all stood there in silence for a long time before a beep was heard then a flash on the other side of the room.

"Anita dear, what is it?" asked Michelle opening the curtain that was separating the room.

"Its Kanna, she said we're on" said Anita packing what she needed. "When I come back I want the truth!" she said before closing the door on both Michelle and Maggie.

* * *

On the other side of the apartment Junior was watching TV before he heard a beep and a flash just like Anita did. He went to check it out; it was Kanna telling him that they're had a mission. He quickly got ready. When he was done he went to check up on Nancy. He found her, she had been awake working on a report.

"Hmm? Junior what it is?" asked Nancy looking up to her sons face.

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you that Kanna just beeped me and said that we're needed for a mission." said Junior calmly.

"Ok then son, good luck," she said smiling before Junior shut the door slowly. When that was settled, he opened the door and saw Anita standing beside a wall.

"Are you ready?" she asked getting off the wall.

"Yes I am" said Junior and closed the door behind him.

* * *

a/n: hey hoped u liked it so sry again for the hold up! kinda needed a little boredom to finish this off so yeah hoped u liked!oh yeah i want you guys to tell who do you think the mystery girl in black n purple is...


	6. Kidnapped

hey guys sry for not writing so soon wells heres chapter 6

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previous chapter….**_

_On the other side of the apartment Junior was watching TV before he heard a beep and a flash just like Anita did. He went to check it out; it was Kanna telling him that they're on. He quickly got ready. When he was done he went to check up on Nancy. He found her awake working on a report. _

_"Hmm? Junior what it is?" asked Nancy looking up to her sons face._

_"Nothing I just wanted to tell you that Kanna just beeped me and said that we're on." said Junior calmly._

_"Ok then son, good luck," she said smiling before Junior shut the door slowly. When that was settled, he opened the door and saw Anita standing beside a wall. _

_"Are you ready?" she asked getting off the wall._

_"Yes_ _I am" said Junior and closed the door behind him._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The night was a peaceful night; a little breeze would come now and then. It really was a peaceful and wonderful night, nothing but the wind was heard except two motorcycles running swiftly across the road. The riders were no other than Junior and Anita, Who had gotten a call from Kanna to meet with her in an unknown place called Paradise Library, was in very deep thought.

_How could they keep secrets from me? Why won't they tell me the freaking truth,_ thought Anita. Junior saw this and almost crashed into a truck but Anita made him look forward and he fazed through it.

"That was close, thank you Anita," said Junior on his walkie talkie.

"No problem, just be careful next time," responded Anita who receive a nod from Junior. When they arrived to the park, they saw Kanna and X there waiting for them.  
"About time what took you?" asked Kanna sharply who was looking at the dead body.

"No time to explain, so why did you need us for?" said Anita trying to change the subject.

"Well let's just say a little boy is hostage and he's one of our members" said Kanna looking through the records.

"And if we don't get him soon they'll kill him and then we'll be short a member," said X looking smart. Junior and Anita looked at each other and nodded then said.

"We'll go in and give those idiots a hard time," said Anita looking at the map.

"No Anita will come with me inside and Junior, you will stay out and find another way in to distract the guys, while we go get the boy. And for any reason if you see a yellow it means we have been captured and you must leave to find help," said Kanna.

"Oh, fine but sister, please don't do anything harsh," said X with the look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to, I was made like this," whispered Kanna to X who got worried.

"But sister it isn't right, they're our friends,"said X quietly looking down.

"No one is our friends X, we're all alone!" shouted Kanna but not enough for anyone to hear. She then looked at X and saw that she was crying.

"Kanna!" yelled Anita signaling them to go now. She nodded and ran to them. They ran swiftly in the side of the mansion.

"When you see a red light it means we found the kid and you go make your move. If you see a Green it means he's dead or he isn't here and go distract them while we leave," commanded Kanna.

"Ok" was all Junior could say before they left. Kanna went in first then Anita. When they were inside they searched the entire house, they saw another room just outside the pool yard.

"You go in first Anita I got your back," said Kanna in a sad voice. When they went in three men took a hold of her. She tried to shake them off, but they were too strong.

"Kanna, go leave hurry before they get you, too" shouted Anita who was shocked to see Kanna just standing there not moving at all, her head down like she has done something wrong.

"Dammit, Kanna hurry up and go!"shouted Anita now on the top of her lounges.

"I'm so sorry," she said before shooting Anita with a tranquilizer. She then went outside and flashed a yellow light. Telling junior that Anita has been captured.

"No! That can't be!Damn!" yelled Junior as he got out and went to where the rest if the team was.

* * *

a/n: Hey guys sry of tat was short i'm kinda doing my other story right now so yeah...but of course i'm still writing this one for all you pplz tat wanna know what happens...even tho its only a few pplz...anywayz see u next chapter!


	7. For my sister

hehe sry to keep everyone waiting minior thingz happend and wells here u go.

* * *

Anita woke up with her head hurting as hell. She scanned the room that she was in, and found out that she was in a chamber with one or two bed she couldn't make it out because it was so dark.  
"Where the fuck am I," she whispered hold her head since it was still hurting. She then tried to remember what had happened before she was captured.

**_Flashback_**

"_You go in first Anita I got your back," said Kanna in a sad voice. When they went in three men took a hold of her. She tried to shake them off, but they were too strong._

"_Kanna, go leave hurry before they get you, too" shouted Anita who was shocked to see Kanna just standing there not moving at all, her head down like she has done something wrong._

"_Dammit, Kanna hurry up and go!" shouted Anita now on the top of her lounges._

"_I'm so sorry," she said before shooting Anita with a tranquilizer_

**End of Flashback**

"Kanna! She did this to me, she…she betrayed me…she betrayed us and got away with it," said Anita with hurt in it. _But she said she was sorry, maybe she didn't mean to do it, _thought Anita._ Or maybe that might be what she wants me to think. _Just then a person walked in. It was a boy, with black messy hair, and a girl with blue hair that has been divided into to and was tied up to her sides.  
"Hisa, Touro! What the hell are you two doing here?" yelled Anita hugging Hisa.  
"We came to find you, but kinda got caught ourselves," said Hisa smiling making Anita fall down anime style.

"X, Anita and Kanna has been captured," said Junior breathlessly he looked at X and saw that she wasn't surprised.

"did you know about this?" he asked still out of breath. _I can't take it anymore! I have to tell it just doesn't feel right anymore,_ thought X.

"I did know about this, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. But it was our job we had to do it or else we would pay the consequences."

"Which was…" said Junior trying to get more information.

"I would be killed…" said X looking down. "That's why Kanna was so eager to do this, that's why she was so mean. She didn't want to get involved with friendship so she can save me."

"Tell me X who is your boss," said Junior looking pissed like he would just snap at any second.

"You know him quite well, he has been called many names, I think you'll know him as Mr. Joker," said X with that Junior stormed off to tell the others.

* * *

"Do you guys have any papers with you?" asked Anita who received a look from them both. "Just tell me do you or do you not have some paper with you."

"Yeah I have some napkin," said Hisa digging through her pocket.

"Whatever, I have some paper too," said Touro who also received a look from the two. "What? I like to buy sport equipments."

"What are you going to do?" asked Hisa who gave Anita Touro's and her own paper.

"You'll see in a minute," said Anita smirking. She then made the paper sharp and cut the bars of their windows.

"Oh, my how did you do that?" asked Hisa who was very astonished.

"I'll tell you later now we have to get out of here," whispered Anita, with that said they all went out of the chamber room only to run into Kanna with her glowing purple dagger.

"Kanna! Why the fuck did you do this to me! I thought we were friends, I thought that I could trust you," said Anita in front of Hisa and Touro.

"I-I am so sorry," said Kanna, with tears forming from her eyes. She then charged up on Anita who seemed very hurt and angry at the same time. Anita saw this and she realized that Kanna wasn't doing this out of free will.

The dagger went swiftly in the air and charging quietly and quickly at it's pray. But thankfully Anita used her papers to shield her attacks. She then let it shatter and aimed it at Kanna, with so many papers flying at Kanna at once she just cut right through it. Her purple glowing dagger, slicing through one of the sharpest thing on earth was shinnying even more dark purple.

"Kanna, listen to me, I know your good. But tell me why did you betray us…why did you betray me?" asked Anita in a sad n hollow tone.

"Because it is my mission, and someone's life is hanging in the balance," said Kanna getting more pissed. _No wonder! If I help that certain someone then she would be able to come back, _thought Anita Not knowing that Kanna was hearing everything that her fellow enemy was thinking about.

"That might just work," muttered Kanna but then out of no where she raced off and unexpectedly she used her left dagger and sliced diagonally through Anita's heart. Then with her right dagger she did the same thing but opposite way, making an X mark. Anita looked down and said.

"I see, so Kanna you are loyal," with a smirk Anita then went into complete slumber. Kanna ran up to her and cried holding her, as Hisa and Tohru watched in silence as their savior and friend has been killed in front of their eyes.

* * *

a/n: so how was it? kind of short i know but ill try to see if i have time to write a long one...but gee i wonder wut happendz next . n noo tis is not the ending ill write more as soon as i can kz ...

Wellz for Ebacusta: in chapter 5 anita was covered by the mouth of a person, michelle came over and look to wut was going on so she did her paper magic n aimed her bow at the person, anita still asleep in her bed, maggie came up to check up on her n michelle told her what had happend on the other side where anita was sleepin she had heard everything n asked them why was she like this...hope that kinda help sry for confusing u! .:cries:. i just confused one of my readerz! bad Freya bad Freya!


	8. Peaceful

ok pplz here chapter 8 hope ya likeyz

* * *

**previous chapter...**

_"Because it is my mission, and someone's life is hanging in the balance," said Kanna getting more pissed. No wonder! If I help that certain someone then she would be able to come back, thought Anita Not knowing that Kanna was hearing everything that her fellow enemy was thinking about._

_"That might just work," muttered Kanna but then out of no where she raced off and unexpectedly she used her left dagger and sliced diagonally through Anita's heart. Then with her right dagger she did the same thing but opposite way, making an X mark. Anita looked down and said._

_"I see, so Kanna you are loyal," with a smirk Anita then went into complete slumber. Kanna ran up to her and cried holding her, as Hisa and Tohru watched in silence as their savior and friend has been killed in front of their eyes._

* * *

**chapter 8:**  
**Peaceful**

"W-why did you kill her?" asked Hisa stuttering and looking down. "She didn't do anything to you! How could you just go and kill her like that! You had no right t- to just go and kill!" said Hisa crying in Touro's arms.

"I had to, if I didn't then…my sister would've died as well…" whispered Kanna still holding Anita. _I don't know what to do anymore! Was what I did right? Or was what Hisa said right, _thought Kanna. She didn't want to take any chance so she took out her dagger and it glowed a light shade of purple.

"What are you going to do? Stab her again, she's already dead there's no need to do that!" yelled Touro getting really mad.

"Wake and rise-atina for thou should not sleep, wake up atina and stand up on your feet, ANITA!" shouted Kanna without hearing what Touro had said. She then stabbed Anita in the heart and recited the words again._ I hope this works I haven't don't this in so long,_ thought Kanna.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Do you hate her that much, to just kill her again and again!" asked Touro and then out of no where a flash of light appeared from the sky and hit Anita's body.

"-stand up on your feet, ANITA!" shouted Kanna then the light made Anita hover over the ground and little sparkles would come over and heal her wounds. Then the light vanished out of thin air and Anita suddenly stirred a little bit.

"Ow, my stomach," wined Anita who was now sitting up. Touro and Hisa looked at her in amazement.

"Anita? Is that you?" asked Hisa on her knees.

"The one and only," smiled Anita who then looked at Kanna, who was already walking away.

"Kanna! Wait come back!" yelled Anita. But Kanna just kept on walking then she ran up to her and was about to say something but was interrupted but a loud clapping noise.

"Congratulations Ms. Paper, it seems that my apprentice has a mind of her own now," said a voice whom Anita and her family knew and hated, Joker. "My dear Kanna, now I that you had finally showed your true powers you will be the one who opens the new british library!"

"But I thought that was Ms. Papers' job," said Kanna in a sad voice.

"Ah, yes well she was just a puppet, you know that. But what you don't know is that I was only using her to get to you. And now that I finally have you where you power is at, you will help me Ms. Kanna or should I say, Ms. Hotaru Nataka.

"Hotaru? You mean 'the' Hotaru priestess Hotaru?" said Anita looking some what dazed out.

"I don't know I don't remember," said Kanna (imma still call her that).

"Enough chit chat come now Hotaru-"

"My name is Kanna!" shouted Kanna who didn't want to believe what he was saying.

"If you are not going to follow me then I guess I have no choice than to make you," smirked Mr. Joker giving a signal to his henchmen to go and get Kanna.

"No way am I going to lose to those losers!" muttered Kanna getting ready to fight.

"No, Kanna come on we have to escape now! Before they come any closer," said Anita who was running towards Hisa and Touro.

"I can make a paper plane, but I don't have enough papers," said Anita sadly looking at only 5 or 7 scraps of papers.

"There is no time to make one even if you had enough!" shouted Kanna; she then had a flash back of when she was Priestess Hotaru.

**_Flashback_**

"_Lady Hotaru you must leave, before they come and get you," said a terrified woman with a baby in her arms._

"_I can not just leave you all here, please come with me," said a young and beautiful Hotaru. She had long, shiny purple hair that came down to her waist, and her eyes were lilac and misty. She wore a lavender kimono that had flowers at the sides. _

"_If we can we will but we haven't enough time," said a noble man._

"_With this we will," said Hotaru and she took her hands up in the air and shouted "return thus to once we came, into a place where we once started," then a light flashed from the sky and hit all of the people and then with a blink of an eye they were in a valley out in the country with no evil men that tried to kill them, they were free._

_**End of flashback**_

"Kanna? Are you ok?" Hisa asked twice.

"Oh, yes I am I just got an idea that's all," said Kanna snapping back to reality.

"What is it? We can sure use an idea right about now, look they're gaining on us!" said Touro pointing the direction where Jokers men were coming from.

"Ok holdup a sec. um, Return thus to once we came, into a place we once started in," said Kanna holding her hands up in the sky.

"What in the world are you doing?" asked Touro then a flash of light came from the sky and hit them and sent them from once they came…which was they're home. (Well actually it was Anita's bedroom but yea moving on)

"Wow, Kanna you really are a priestess," said Hisa smiling. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"No, I deserved it," was all Kanna could say before the door was opened by Junior and rest of the gang.

"Anita! You've been here this whole time?" asked Nenene looking worried.

"We heard everything that happened, Junior told us Anita dear are you alright?" asked Michelle worriedly. She then looked at Kanna to she was shocked. _That's the girl that tried to suffocate Anita dear, _thought Michelle.

"Why are you here? Why did you come and hurt Anita" said Yomiko walking in. "I know you came here earlier and tried to kill her."

"You're right I was here earlier, but I now know what I am and what I must do," said Kanna calmly. "Where is my sister, Junior?"

"She's downstairs sleeping," replied Junior who was now sitting beside Anita.

"Um, I think Hisa and I should go n-"

"No, they will get you to get to me, you mustn't go alone," interrupted Kanna before Touro could say 'now'.

"Tell us what happened over there," said Nancy since she was in charge of the organization.

"We will explain but I think we should go downstairs," said Anita knowing that Kanna wanted to see her sister. So they went down and seated themselves comfortably. Kanna on the couch with X's head on her lap, Anita, Junior, Hisa and Touro sat on the other couch. And the others sat on the ground. Nancy then went into the kitchen and got water for everyone and they finally started talking.

"So you're saying that Kanna is Priestess Hotaru, and that Mr. Joker wants her to bring back the new British library again?" said Yomiko making sure that she got everything down, which she received a nod from Kanna and Anita.

"Well if we can't be alone by ourselves mine as well sleepover until Mr. Joker is defeated once and for all," said Hisa nobly.

"Well said, but I think you should call and tell your parents what's happening so that they wont really freak out," said Anita.

"Kanna?" said a sleepy X.

"X, its ok I'm back," smiled Kanna.

"So no more hurting people?" asked X happily.

"Nope," nodded Kanna and then X went back to sleep. After everyone got settled they all decided that it would be nice to sleep in the living room for once and so they pushed the table out of the way and so Kanna and X shared the couch, And Anita slept on the other one while the others slept around them. It was a very long night and everyone was just happy to be in ones presence.

* * *

a/n: well how was that? was that ok? hope you guyz liked it more will come soon and hopefully i wont be too busy to write more


	9. The Plan

hey guys sorry for not updating soon enough!so much freaken stress from school! but here it is! chapter 9

* * *

**A New Threat  
Chapter 9  
The Plan**

In the morning everyone woke up late and went into the bathroom, since there was only one bathroom in that apartment Junior and Tohru had to go across the hall to use the bathroom in Juniors house. Nancy, Yomiko, and Kanna woke up early so they just prepared the breakfast. When everyone was done freshening up they entered the kitchen and ate. It seemed as if last night didn't matter since everyone was laughing and eating. As Junior looked at Anita, he sensed that she was still worried about all that had happened. So he took her hand and squeezed it, Anita look up at his red eyes and smiled, forgetting her thoughts, she joined the conversation and ate.

It was 12:00 when they finished eating and cleaning up after themselves. Now everyone was back in the living room thinking about last night and trying to make up a plan.

"Kanna, what can you tell us about Joker and his plans?" Nancy asked before Yomiko could speak.

"Well, the machine, that took hold of Junior, was a very advanced technology even until today. But after you guys trash it, it became a beaten old up thing. So now it needs 3 people to make the British library alive again…that was what I heard joker said," Kanna replied, looking down.

"Those 3 people, could it be you, Junior, and someone else?" asked Maggie suspiciously.

"No, it's Nancy, Junior, and my sister," X answered out of no where.

"So, the machine is so beaten up that it needs Nancy and Junior," thought Yomiko out loud.

"But that gives us more chances of defeating Joker right?" asked Michelle worriedly, while receiving a pat on the shoulder from Maggie and Anita.

"I'm not sure," replied Yomiko still in thought.

"I know how to make sure he can't build the machine anymore," Kanna muttered softly, but enough for everyone to hear. "If I died, then he can't rebuild that stupid librar-"

"Don't say that! Everyone is alive for a reason, so you still have to live!" Hisa yelled, tears filling her eyes.

"But, it's a thought right?" Kanna lift her head and smiled weakly.

"Yes it is, if our plan back fire then that'll be plan C," smiled Yomiko.

"So now we just need more suggestions, "said Michelle and Nenene together. It took about 5 hours to think of a plan that wouldn't backfire on them.

"We will get everyone in on this," said Nancy eying Hisa and Tohru." We will have 3 groups: X's, Yomiko's, and mine's. Kanna, you'll be an operation alone. In Yomiko's group there will be junior and Michelle. X's group will have Hisa, Nenene, and Tohru; they'll be the distraction for the guards. And the rest is with me."

"Kanna, you'll get a bomb and plant it somewhere outside the building, and then get caught," said Yomiko.

"Without them getting suspicious," smiled Nancy knowing that Kanna was an expert on acting.

"Yes, also when you think it's time, press the bomb button so that we can get in. Make sure to have a weapon with you at all time," Yomiko said, looking at Kanna seriously and then smiled. "Remember if that bomb doesn't blow then our plan has gone down." Kanna nodded and went up stairs to get dressed. When Kanna came back down, Yomiko continued on with the plan. "Ok when the bomb explodes I need X's team there, getting ALL the guards attention, It doesn't matter how you do it, just make sure to get them to notice you. Also, make sure to protect each other and take out ALL the guards. Then go to the power room; which would be in the basement. That's where Nenene and Hisa's brains will come to use. Nenene, Hisa you have to shut down the computer cores, just in case our plan fail.

Now when X's group has the entire facility on them, Nancy and my team will go inside and spread out. Nancy, your group will destroy all needs of transportation, so if Hisa and Nenene do shut down the computer and Joker leaves, he won't have anywhere to go, then you'll meet up with X' s team and get to us. Now my team will go to Joker personally and try to stop him." Yomiko instructed.

"These bracelets are our way of either communicating or finding each other," Nancy said, handing each person a bracelet, "Now any questions?"

"Yes, just one, how come you guys get the fun?" asked Kanna pouting.

"Don't worry sister, I'm sure Yomiko and Junior will let you 'stop' Joker," X smiled, Kanna looked in Junior's eyes with a pleading look.

"Fine," Junior sighed, which made Kanna happier, but Nancy and Anita could tell that she was just faking it.

"When are we going to start the plan!" yelled Junior getting impatient.

"Right now," said Kanna, getting up and putting on her black leather, elbow top, glove, where she hid her daggers. "Don't miss me too much," she said with a wink and left through the door with the small bomb. Just then X ran out and startled Kanna. "What is it Cindy?" asked Kanna. (Her real name instead of her CODE name, but I'm still going to call her X)

"I don't want you to go," X cried, holding her with a tight grip.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" said Kanna with a smile. "And if I don't then you can tear up my favorite poster," with that said, X let her go and then hugged her again. Anita then ran up to X and hugged her.

"X, it's ok, you know how much she loves that poster, if she tells us that we can tear it up then it means she's going to come back. You know as much as I do how much she loves that poster," said Anita pulling her back.

"Ok…" was all she said before Kanna ran and jumped off the balcony.

"Take care of her for me Anita!" Kanna yelled out as she ran like she was a kunoichi, running quietly and swiftly, while jumping from building to building.

"I really hope she's going to be alright," Nancy said worriedly. "After all, I still need her to help me out with the agency."

"I know what you mean," said Anita shockingly with her head down. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen to her." X just then got out of Anita's grasp and ran in front of everyone getting their attention.

"The best thing we can do now is to support her by not getting hurt or anything!" X shouted, "She's a tough girl; she won't go down without a fight," "That's true," Touro said, sarcastically, who received a blow in the ribs by no other than X herself. "OUCH! What was that for!" he shouted.

"One, don't talk about my sister that way. And two, you need to learn how to dodge attacks," X advised smartly, causing Hisa to giggle.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we have time, what if Kanna has planted the bomb by now? Shouldn't we be there just in case she blew the building up?" Hisa quietly interrupted.

"Precisely, X I want you to find a way to get ALL the guards attention…WITHOUT GETTING HURT," Yomiko said, eying X.

"Ok, Ok, let me think…" X pondered nervously trying to think of one of Kanna strategies. "I think I know what to do," she smiled evilly.

On with Kanna…

When Kanna ran through the city she had some minor debates about whether or not to actually kill joker. She was half way towards Joker's place when she heard some guards out on patrol in the forest. _He must be taking extra precautions since he don't have me to do his dirty work anymore,_ thought Kanna as she jumped high into a tree branch. As she watched the guards walk by, she decided to jump on trees than to walk on the ground.

"How am I going to get pass the cameras" she whispered to herself. "I can blow them up, but that'll only give me a few seconds to plant the bomb," Kanna thought long and hard, the wind constantly teasing her short purple hair as she jumped from one tree to another to reach Joker's headquarters. When she finally got there, she had thought of a plan to plant a bomb without being seen.

"This is going fun," whispered Kanna to herself and grinned. "Don't worry, Cindy I'll save you some guards." With that said, she jumped down and ran up to the side where two guards stayed. This was going to be a long night... just like yesterday.

* * *

a/n: so how was it? was it ok? sry again for being sooooo late to update! anwayz since i havent updated for sooo long ill giv the preview for the next chapter...

preview of next chapter: The Final Battle

"Ms. Hotaru so nice of you to join us," said Joker in his wheelchair.  
"Fuck you and go to hell,"said Kannaangrily trying to free herself from the 'chair'.  
"Temper, temper," grinned Joker looking at her.  
"Where is Ms. Paper and Mr. Deep?" he asked more seriously.  
"I'll tell you when hellfreezes over!" snapped Kanna.  
"Very well then,that can be rearranged"said Joker smiling viciously as ever.


	10. The Final Battle part 1

hi thea! sry for keeping u all waiting heres chapter 10! enjoy __

* * *

_**Previously on a new threat**_

_When Kanna ran through the city she had some minor debates about whether or not to actually kill joker. She was half way towards Joker's place when she heard some guards out on patrol in the forest. 'He must be taking extra precautions since he don't have me to do his dirty work anymore,' thought Kanna as she jumped high into a tree branch. As she watched the guards walk by, she decided to jump on trees rather than to walk on the ground._

_"How am I going to get pass the cameras?" she whispered to herself. "I can blow them up, but that'll only give me a few seconds to plant the bomb," Kanna thought long and hard, the wind constantly teasing her short purple hair as she jumped from one tree to another to reach Joker's headquarters. When she finally got there, she had thought of a plan to plant a bomb without being seen._

_"This is going fun," she whispered to herself and grinned. "Don't worry, Cindy I'll save you some guards." With that said, she jumped down and ran up to the side where two guards stayed. This was going to be a long night... just like yesterday._

_

* * *

**A New Threat  
Chapter 10  
The Final Battle**_

Kanna swiftly jumped and landed on one of the guards and kicked the second one before he even noticed. She then took out the digital bomb and planted it right next to the building, but hidden underneath the bushes. _Seems like a good enough place_, thought Kanna to herself_. Now how am I going to get caught…maybe try and fight off all the guards to get in…but Joker would know that it would take more than that to get me…eh all wells_.

So Kanna ran and jumped back up to the tree and then made a loud noise hoping to get the guards attention, which fortunately it did.

"Someone's over there," yelled a soldier, _gosh they are so dumb,_ thought Kanna. "Get down here now!"

"If you say so!" yelled Kanna from the tree branch, she then jumped down and kicked his gun causing him to shoot away from her, but the shooting was loud enough for every one to hear. "Thanks, you caused me a little deal of trouble," smiled Kanna and knocked him out cold.

"Hey you, little girl, give up quietly and we wont hurt you," said the leader of the group doing dog duty. _You have no idea what you're dealing with_, thought Kanna. To think I'm going to get beat by these losers, but a plan is a plan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, he just started touching me…and…I got…a little nervous. Is that what you guys are going to do to me? Well if it is then…"said Kanna in a sweet and innocent voice a man would kill for. "…then go to hell!" she finished and started attacking them with her fists and legs. "Joker, Is that all you got!" she yelled knowing that the cameras were on her. "How pitiful! You can't even lay a hand on me! Am I too good that you have no more back up puppets! Did you loose one of your best puppets! Well too bad, because this puppet now has a brain!" she yelled as she got a kunai from her pocket and threw them at the camera that was on her.

_Ok, now what? Is he going to bring Balthazar to bring me to him? Coward_, thought Kanna as she ran down the halls.

**X and the others…**

"No, no, turn the other way," sighed X as she TRIED to teach Nenene, Hisa, and Tohru the plan that they were going to use. "Nenene you and Hisa are to be right next to me when the guards come out! Then you are to drop your smoke bombs, not throw them, drop them, and then run towards me. Touro you are to provoke them, then drop the smoke bombs then run to me. It's that simple!"

"I'm sorry, can we try again?" Hisa asked shyly. They were practicing outside the apartments so that they can make sure that their part of the mission would be complete.

"We have to anyways," grumbled X as she walked up to Hisa and placed two fake smoke bombs on the palm of her hand, and did the same thing to Tohru and Nenene. "Let us start again…"

**Back to Kanna…  
**  
"So I was right, that bastard did send you…" grinned Kanna moving into a fighting stance while getting closer to the mysterious guy with black, spiky hair highlighted with a pinch of red. "…Balthazar….to think you were smart enough to realize that he is using you all this time, and yet you never noticed. You are pathetic!" she yelled charging at him at full force.

"Do you know that joker was wrong about the estimation of the machine? It now needs to hold another person, and do you know who that person is?" asked Balthazar seriously, and dogging all of Kanna's attacks'. Since he didn't get an answer from her he went on. "That person, Kanna, is your dear old friend, Ms. Paper…" _I thought so, but Joker said that she wasn't apart of this,_ thought Kanna this had shocked her the most, leaving her open to Balthazar's punch in the stomach that knocked her out cold.

"I'm sorry Kanna, but this is for the best…"

**Anita and the others**

"Ok, so we separate on the second floor, right?" asked Anita who receive numerous nods and continued. "Shouldn't we go before Kanna starts the bomb?"

"Yes, we should, let's get packing…" said Junior standing up while the started getting prepared. "Anita," Junior said behind her. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?" she asked, when they were far away from any civilization -in his bed room.

"Anita…I…I want you to be careful," said Junior hold both of Anita's' shoulders very tightly. "I don't think some of us will make it out alive this time, and I just want you to survive." He said before pulling her towards him.

"Junior…" muttered Anita in aw, she never thought that he was think about her all this time. It made her feel so special. "…Don't worry besides we still have a prom to go to," she winked at him and walked away.

"That's right we still have a prom to go to, but we didn't even go to school lately. I hope nothing bad has happened while we were gone," muttered Junior to himself.

**Back with Kanna…**

"Ms. Hotaru, so nice of you to join us," said Joker in his wheelchair.

"Fuck you and go to hell," said Kanna angrily trying to free herself from the 'chair'.

"Temper, temper," grinned Joker looking at her. "Where is Ms. Paper and Mr. Deep?" he asked more seriously.  
"I'll tell you when hell freezes over!" snapped Kanna.

"Very well then, that can be rearranged" said Joker smiling viciously as ever. "Trust me, you don't want that to happen." He smiled and turned at the surveillance cameras. _Good most of the guards are near my bomb, lets just hope that Anita and the rest is here_," thought Kanna as she pressed a button in her shoe.

**BOOM!**

"Get over there and see what the hell is happening!" yelled the sergeant of the soldiers.

"Yes, sir!" yelled his crew.

"I was about to think you guys wouldn't show," smirked X as she got out her katana. Touro ran towards her while the other guard was chasing him, just liked planned. He looked across from X and saw Nenene and Hisa running towards her as well_, so the little girls plan is working after all_, thought Touro. The four of them had their back against one another while they were being surrounded.

"Time to kick some ass!" yelled X as she swung her Katana into the air causing the wind to flow in any direction that she pleases. She then made a force field around the three and began kicking ass.

"Great job X, now it's time for us to for our part," Nancy whispered to the bracelet. As X and the rest were getting the WHOLE station's attention the rest rushed in hoping not to get noticed.

"Now this is where we separate," said Yomiko running with Junior and Michelle. The rest went the other direction to destroy all means of transportation.

"Yomiko, are you sure that Joker is on this floor?" asked Michelle. "It looks deserted."

"Don't judge the book by its cover, Michelle, because you might regret it," said Junior running right in front of her.

"No, time to chat. We have to be quiet and make sure that they don't know we are here yet, or our plan will be ruined," shushed Yomiko while running at the same time.

**Anita and the others…**

"I hope everyone is doing ok," muttered Anita as she used her paper to cut the plane in half.

"Don't worry sister, I'm sure that everyone is alright," said Maggie while she used her paper pet (as I call it) to destroy the helicopter.

"Right now we have to do our part, to make sure that this will never again happen," smiled Nancy as she went through a car and took out the engine. "Ok, so we're done with this floor lets move on to the next one." She finished while receiving a nod from Anita and Maggie.

**X and the others…**

"X, I think you went over board," said Nenene looking around the twitching and motionless bodies.

"They got what they deserved, thank god she didn't kill them all," said Touro hugging Hisa who was hiding her eyes.

"Well, lets get a move on everyone is counting on us," said Nenene as she lead the way to the control room.

To be continued…

* * *

a/n:omg i havent updateds in soo long! im sry all u pplz! plz dont hate me!ill write part 2 later...i need some inspiration to write more now / ehh allwells see u next chapter! hopefully...


	11. The Final Battle part 2

ok guys sry for the wait but heas the chapter! enjoy!

**

* * *

Previously on A New Threat **

_"X, I think you went over board," said Nenene looking around the twitching and motionless bodies._

_"They got what they deserved, thank god she didn't kill them all," said Touro hugging Hisa who was hiding her eyes._

_"Well, lets get a move on everyone is counting on us," said Nenene as she lead the way to the control room._

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**A New Threat  
Chapter 11**  
**The Final Battle part 2**

Kanna was looked at the video camera, she saw her friends trying to defeat this devil incarnation called Joker. It had been 7 years since she'd last followed Joker's order. Not once had she trusted him, no matter how hard she'd like to admit he saved her and her sister. A single tear started to flow from her eye. The first time she met him she thought he was her savior, boy was she wrong. He was just using her, using Hotaru for his own personal gain.

"How could I be so stupid," Kanna muttered. "To think you would be better than the father the war stole from me. My father would never do this to his eldest daughter!" she yelled at him.

"My dear, Hotaru," he began. "People need to be sacrificed for the greater good..."

"How is this, the greater good! You're going to cause massive destruction to everyone in the entire planet! How, can you call that the greater good?" Kanna interrupted. "I hate you. Go and rot in hell!" she said in a hateful tone. Just then there came a crash and the door flew straight across the other room. "Yomiko, Michelle, Junior!" she yelled.

"Joker please hand over Ms. Nataka over to us quietly," threatened Yomiko holding her sharpened paper. Joker just sat there looking at her and smiled.

"Go ahead and try to take her. Be my guests," he said with all the care in the world. Junior and Michelle ran up to Kanna, but got shocked and thrown onto the ground. "Like I said go ahead and take her if you dare. But I'll take a little souvenir." Joker said as a machine grabbed Junior. "Now, just 2 more to go and the British Library will live once more."

"Wait, you said you only needed three," Kanna yelled. That must mean what Balthazar said was true, he does need Anita and not just Nancy and Junior.

"Have you finally figured it, my dear you are so gullible," said Joker as some guards surrounded him. "I'll ask once more, where is Ms. Paper and Ms. Deep?" He asked in the nicest voice if that was even possible.

**X and the others **

"Ok, so turn left and the generator should be the last door," announced Nenene looking through the map. "We're here, there should be a lot of guards here so be careful."

"This should be interesting," smirked X. "Alright you guys wait here while I go and check if the coast is clear, if I don't come back in 10 minutes tops then go and run to Joker." She said before opening the door and closing it behind her. 5 minutes later the door opened and there stood X smiling. "Ok I'm done come on in." When they came in they noticed that the guards and scientist were no where to be found.

"Ms. X, where are the guards?" asked Hisa in front of Touro. Just then she trip and fell on her bottom. "Ouch"

"Look down and you'll see," smiled X. They did as they were told and looked down. Below them were all knocked out guards and scientists.

"Oh my goodness," gasped Hisa gripping harder onto Touro's shirt.

"Are they dead?" asked Nenene poking at one of the guards on floor. "Yeah they're dead," she said while Hisa gasp and Touro sighed.

"Don't be silly, they're just knocked out cold," smiled X while she motioned Nenene and Hisa to the computer. "Okay now smart people go and do your magic. And you boy, you are going to be the look out."

"Oh great…" muttered Touro while walking to the door.

**Anita and the others **

"Damn! Yomiko said all the guards would be distracted by X's group," shouted Anita while she kneed one of the men in guts and ran at the other men shooting at her. Others came after her but Maggie's pet stopped them and threw them at the jet. Nancy then came out of it with its engine and threw it at the group of guards running towards to her.

"Maybe, Joker found out our plan," Maggie said while she used her paper pet and threw the plane out the window. "That's all of it, now lets meet up with X," Maggie said while she faced Anita who just finished tying up all the guards.

"I just hope we're not too late," said Nancy while she kicked open the door and ran down the stairs with the two paper sisters following. Please _Junior, don't do something that you'll regret, I'm coming just wait for me,_ thought Anita while she ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She wanted to get this over with so she can help Junior and get on with her life.

"The main frame is on the 1st floor so let's hurry and catch up to X," Nancy said while she jumped over the bar and landed on the third step. Anita and Maggie did the same.

**Yomiko and the others **

"Michelle! Yomiko! "Yelled Kanna while she saw Michelle and Yomiko get thrown onto the wall by Balthazar. He walked up to Michelle and Yomiko and grabbed their necks.

"This will be the final time I ask, where is Ms. Paper and Ms. Deep," asked Joker now with an annoyed voice.

"If you let Michelle and Yomiko go…" said Kanna as she clicked on her bracelet, while Junior, Michelle, and Yomiko looked at her very surprisingly."...and let me fight Balthazar, then I will tell you where Anita and Nancy is…"

"Very well then, let them g,o Balthazar," said Joker while he flicked his fingers more than 10 guards came and held onto Michelle and Yomiko. He then freed Kanna from the chair, and she got up and walked on the opposite direction where Balthazar was.

"Let's end this!" yelled Kanna as she took a fighting stance and took out her daggers.

**X and the others **

"There, all finished now we just have to catch up to Nancy and the others," said Nenene while she wiped off her sweat on the head.

"Don't need to, there already here," smiled Nancy walking in as Hisa ran up to Anita and hugged her. "So are we ready to face Joker?"

"I believe so, lets go," said X. Just then X's bracelet clicked and a voice came on.

_"...and let me fight Balthazar, then I will tell you where Anita and Nancy is…" _

"Kanna! She's going to fight Balthazar! We have to get there quickly!" said X very hastily.

"Slow down X what's happening?" said Nancy calming X down. Nancy bent down and gave X a motherly hug. X then started crying.

_"Very well then, let them go Balthazar" _

_"Let's end this!" _

"Kanna is going to fight a guy way powerful than Aries and Joker combined," sniffed X while she turned off her bracelet. "We need to get there as quickly as possible." Everyone nodded and used the bracelet to track down Kanna.

**Kanna and the others **

Balthazar ran up to her and punched her in the face, which she blocked and tried to knee him in the guts but failed. She then used her dagger and cut his face unfortunately for him he dodged too slow and got a little cut below his left eye.

"That suits you nicely," snarled Kanna while she tried to get out of his grasp, but also failed. Just then an idea hit her. She then kicked him towards the wall which made big hole and he fell inside. _Good now we have a more private fight_, thought Kanna as she followed him inside.

"If you wanted me alone you could've asked," snickered Balthazar while he got up.

"Don't let it go to your head, I'm still going to beat you up," said Kanna while twirling her daggers and finally getting into a fighting stance. "Why do follow his orders? Your more powerful than him!" she said while she ran up to him and swung her right dagger at him which he dodged and grabbed her wrist and turned her around with her arm on the back. He did the same thing to her other hand and got up to her ear.

"I made a deal with him…" he began while Kanna was frozen to the core."…I would only be his puppet only if he wouldn't kill the person that I'm in love with." There was an awkward silence and then Kanna spoke.

"And who's that?" she asked bitterly while trying to get out of his hold. Which, she failed miserably. Since her back was towards him she kicked him the, you know where, and he let go.

"God damn! That hurt you little wench!" he yelled while trying to stand up. Kanna then when up to him and punched his face causing his to fly toward the wall, in which it cracked. She then cracked her knuckles and said.

"So are you going to answer me, Balthazar?" Balthazar then got up and smirked and wiped away the blood that was on the tip of his lips.

"You never stop surprising me do you," with that said he ran at her with full force. "About the question, the girl is…" he began while striking her with a full punch on the chest which she blocked by making an X shape with her daggers."…that girl is, you."

* * *

a/n: ooooh! wutz gonna happen! haha sry again for making u guyz wait! i uhh was very busy n i finally update yay! i hope u liked tis chapter n dont worrie i'm still going to finish this storie...or else i wont be writing anymore fanficz ; ok anyways...im soooo sry! n plz dont hate me! n plz tell if u hated it or if u wanted something changed or if u jux wanna kno wutz next ...see u next chapter! oh yea n sry if i made any mistakes...i was in a rush n so was all my otha chapter plz forgive me!


	12. Finally Over

this is pretty much the ending unless you guys would want me to write a epilogue or a sequal to this one

* * *

**Previously on A New Threat **

_"I made a deal with him…" he began while Kanna stood frozen to the core. "…I would be his puppet only if he didn't kill the person that I'm in love with."_

_"And who's that?" she asked bitterly while trying to get out of his hold. Which, she failed miserably. Since her back was towards him she kicked him the, you know where, and he let go._

_"God, damn! That hurt u, little wench!" he yelled while trying to stand up. Kanna then went up to him and punched his face, causing him to fly toward the wall, in which it cracked. She then cracked her knuckles and said._

_"So are you going to answer me, Balthazar?" Balthazar then got up and smirked and wiped away the blood that was on the tip of his lips._

_"You never stop surprising me, do you?" with that said he ran at her with full force. "About the question, the girl is…" he began while striking her with a full punch on the chest which she blocked by making an X shape with her daggers. "…the girl is, you."

* * *

_

**A new Threat  
Chapter 12  
The End**

This sudden confession had left Kanna startled, but not wanting him to see that, she continued to fight him.

"Well isn't that sweet. Like I'm going to fall for that!" she yelled as she sliced his knuckles and flipped the blade so it was right next to her arms. She looked at his knuckles and felt a bit sorry for him. _No, Kanna ,stop it. Stop it now or you'll keep falling into nothingness, _Kanna thought silently. "Let's finish this, Balthazar," she then plunged at him with full speed, not noticing the tears slipping out of her eyes.

**Anita and the others**

"How much longer, Nancy?" asked Anita impatiently, while running upstairs to Joker. _I swear if you do anything to Junior or Kanna, you will die a painful death; _thought Anita bitterly, _please let Junior be alright_. Just then they heard a loud cry and a dagger came rushing through the wall.

"Well, that pretty much answers our question," stated X. while cracking her knuckles. "Stand back please," she said, but before anyone could react, X made a huge hole in the middle of the wall. "If you don't have time find a door, make one," she smiled sheepishly, while she stroked her nose with her thumb.

"Nicely done…" started Maggie"…but where is everyone?" Making her way into the now deserted room, she scanned the wall and noticed a small dent on the wall opposite the huge hole X created.

"Maggie dear, could this mean…" Michelle started before getting interrupted by Maggie.

"It could be, only one way to find out," said Maggie motioning her paper pet to make a hole like X did only to get stopped by Nancy.

"Hold up, let me check to see if the close is clear, we wouldn't want to have everyone shot now would we," Nancy smirked while making room between the two paper sisters. "If I don't come back in 5 minutes top…you'll know what to do." She then made her way in. "One more thing, think rationally from now on, Nenene, you, Hisa and Touro stay in here until one of us gets you." With a nod she went through.

**Junior and Joker**

"My, Junior, you have grown up so much," said Joker starting up the conversation. "How long has it been? 2, 3 years, since you betrayed me like your sluttish moth-"

"Shut up! Nancy is an honorable person, unlike you!" Junior interrupted back. "You have no right to accuse a person of such things, you bastard," Junior declared while struggling with the chair. Just then there came a loud cry.

"Getting excited are we? Well, we'll see what happens if…" just then Joker's eye twitched and smirked. "Speaking of which, guards fire over there." He said while pointing at the left side of Junior. As they started shooting at the wall, something or someone jumped from the wall and within a blink of an eye the guards were down.

"Nancy!" shouted Junior as he tried to break free from the steel chair. She turned her way to him and smiled.

"Junior, its mom, remember? Joker, I believe it's time you give up," Nancy said excessively confident.

"But my dear, why would you believe in such nonsense," he smiled and there stood Wendy with a rocket launcher type gadget. "You do remember my lovely assistant Wendy correct?"

"How do you do?" she smirked and pointed the gadget at Nancy. "It would be wise to surrender right here…Ms. Deep," she said in the same tone as Joker.

"Save that crap for someone who actually cares," Nancy scoffed before running towards her. Some guards came from the door and started shooting at her, which of course they missed by her stupendous speed.

"Terrible mistake Ms. Deep," said Wendy with a sigh as she pulled the trigger and out came a blinding flash of blue light. "You may be able to faze through solids, but something as powerful as electricity fully powered and aimed directly at you, I hardly doubt it."

"Some things you could have learned, if you haven't betrayed us Ms. Deep," grinned Joker looking at the burned limp form on the ground. "The reason why you haven't actually died is because of your uniform, be grateful for that," confirmed Joker before a big _boom_ was heard, the room then became foggy with white paint dust.

**Kanna and Balthazar**

Kanna started out for him as she started slicing him her eyes became blurry and she lost balance as she made an awful cry. She had pinned him on the wall and threw her dagger forcefully toward him. It barely missed him by a centimeter and went straight through to the other room.

"Forgive me, my sister…I can not kill him," Kanna said before her legs gave up and she landed on her knees. "Go ahead and kill me now Balthazar…" she said as her head was hung down hiding her mystifying eyes. Unexpectedly a hand came onto her shoulders.

"Like I said before, I made an agreement so that _you_ would be _away_ from harm," she then looked up while he looked away. "It would be nice if you would listen sometimes Kanna," he smirked as she got up and smiled. She then looked at the wall that they had miraculously come from.

"What should we do?" she asked with her back faced against his.

"I have a plan…it might work but it's up to you," Balthazar said before picking up Kanna's dagger. Kanna stood there and nodded. "Ready?"

"I've been ready my whole life," she muttered while snatching the dagger and cutting him making the blade drenched with his blood. "I believe this is what I need for the plan?" with that she walked off into the room while Balthazar prepared himself for his part in the plan.

**Anita and the others**

"It's been over 5 minutes. What should we do?" said Michelle worriedly.

"What we were supposed to do. X, would you do the honors?" Yomiko said while standing aside so X can make it through. She nodded and punched the wall as hard as she did before, but nothing happened, she punched once more and again nothing happened.

"Maybe you need an extra muscle," smirked Anita as she pushed Maggie towards the wall. "Why don't you two try it together?"

"It's worth a shot," smiled Yomiko, backing up. The two then waited to three before they would strike.

"One…two…THREE!" yelled Michelle and she covered her face. The whole wall tore open and left the two rooms filled with dust and a white powdered atmosphere. The four paper women then went through and threw out papers everywhere. They then started using the paper as weapons. X stayed behind watching their backs. While machine guards came in to protect their all powerful leader.

"My, my how fun all the guests have finally arrived. Wendy would you be a dear and bring Balthazar to me at once," Joker said sitting there looking amused. She nodded and was about to go until a figure came up behind them.

"No need to, he's already dead," said Kanna kicking that large gun out of Wendy's hand. Surprised, Wendy backed up and took a fighting stance. "Get out of my way Wendy, you know this is wrong!" Kanna said trying to consult Wendy, who just shook her head and ran towards her with full power. Although she wasn't much of a fighter, like Kanna and Balthazar, she could still beat Kanna in a case like this. And so they started to fight a hand-to-hand combat with Kanna blocking all her attacks and Wendy doing the attacking.

"If you are not going to come our way then I will have to kill you," barked Kanna grabbing Wendy's hands.

"I intend to have it that way…Hotaru," gritted Wendy under her breath. Kanna then let go and bent down and blocked as Wendy kicked her side. She then grabbed her dagger from her back and slashed Wendy from her waist to her shoulder, hurled around and stabbed her in the back.

"Sorry but you wanted it like that," Kanna said pitifully and walked off to Joker. Wendy then grabbed her hand gun and was about to shoot Kanna when a piece of rock came into contact with her hand and she shot herself in the leg.

"Hurt her and this whole place will be shattered," muttered Balthazar while standing there watching Kanna's back.

"I would like to inform you that your dear secretary has been eliminated," said Kanna walking behind him.

"So it would seem," he replied with his hands clasped together beneath his chin while glaring at her. "So it would seem…" she smirked and held a dagger to his neck.

"Tell your soldiers to stop or your precious library won't ever be heard of again," threatened Kanna. He struggled at first but them compiled.

"Men, hold your fire," he said under his breath and the firing had ceased. The sisters, Yomiko, and X came into view and were breathing hard.

"Junior! Nancy!" both Yomiko and Anita shouted and ran up to them.

"Junior, are you okay?" said Anita cutting the wrist holder and ankle holder.

"I'm fine," he said while jumping off and being hugged by Anita. _Well that was unexpected_, thought Junior as he hugged her back.

"For a minute, I thought we lost you. I heard the scream," she whispered as she buried her face in he chest.

"You thought I screamed?" he asked confused.

"Well, how should I know, you both scream alike," grinned Anita looking up at him. Not wanting to start an argument they stopped and looked around. X was with Kanna and Joker, Michelle and Maggie went to get Nenene, Hisa, and Touro; while Yomiko was with Nancy.

"Mother, are you alright?" asked Junior coming towards her. She looked horrible, who wouldn't be if they got shocked at full force by lightning. _But she's different she my mother, _thought Junior drastically.

"Nancy is fine but she's been burned really bad, she needs to go to the hospital at once!" said Yomiko in a serious tone. "Maggie will you please bring her to a hospital as fast as you can?" Maggie nodded and had her paper pet picked up Nancy's body. "The rest of you can go with her if you want. I will stay with Kanna and take care of Joker and his men." They nodded and went there separate ways. Nenene, Hisa, Touro, and Maggie went while the rest stayed.

"Joker! Have you finally surrendered to us?" Michelle said glaring at him.

"No, I have not," he smirked as always and the machine that once held Junior transformed into a dragon like figure. "Meet no.4 metal skinned dragon, I call her Wendy," he said as one of his eye flickered to Wendy's lifeless body. "To keep this beauty to control itself is to have a sacrifice. You would assume there are many soldiers for her to devour, but you don't know her like I do. And so for the library…and for the love of my life…I bid you good day." Just as he said that the dragon came with open mouth to Joker and Wendy. Kanna and Balthazar then jumped out of the way and let Wendy no.4, the dragon, consume Joker and Wendy. It was about to get the men, but they ran for they're lives like little cowards.

"How the hell are we going to fight that shit?" yelled Anita throwing her papers at it causing it to face her. It then lounged forward ready to strike it, but Junior grabbed Anita and fazed through Wendy no.4. He jumped and kicked it in the face causing it a little bruise. They then jumped off and ran passed Yomiko and Michelle who shot her arrow straight into Wendy no.4's left eye.

"Great shot Michelle," acknowledged Yomiko who then made a sword with her paper and jumped into the air and sliced Wendy no.4's neck which only caused a little dent. "How is it still not harmed?" Kanna then ran up the dragons back stabbed it in the head while it shook her off causing her to fall down. Balthazar then jumped and pushed her back up in which she used her dagger again and cut it in the face. When he landed X jumped up onto his shoulders and jumped towards Wendy no4's face. She then punched and kicked it making it fall to the ground.

Junior and Yomiko then ran up and starting beating up Wendy no.4 while Michelle stayed and aimed the arrows at its weak points. Anita had lost all her papers and looked around and saw a huge gun sort of like a rocket launcher. She picked it up and aimed it at the dragons neck where everyone was aiming for.

"Watch out!" she scream as she touched the trigger and. X, Kanna, Junior and Balthazar jumped away from it while Yomiko stabbed its tail making sure it won't go away. Then she pulled it and a blinding blue light came out. Everything went white as the light covered Wendy no.4 and everyone in its grasp. Time went by slowly and everyone came to consciousness. By morning they left on a helicopter to the hospital.

"It is finally over…" sighed Michelle while Anita and Junior were in each others arms. Yomiko was 'analyzing' Balthazar while Kanna sat next to him with her head on his shoulders asleep with X's head on her lap sleeping. They were informed by the pilot that Nancy was well and breathing close to regular. "…Thank goodness…."

* * *

a/n: this is the ending...unless you want me write a sequel or epilogue...pick only one my dearests. And I am sooo sorry it took my soo long to complete this story and update like you guys wanted me to...

I would like to thank:

**lady rose 05  
Anita King  
ebacusta  
RainingHeart  
ExodusX  
Embrace Nothing  
Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona McKinnon**

for staying with the story even though it took me so long to finish, but it is not the end unless you guys tell me it is...


	13. Epilogue

**A New Threat  
Chapter 13  
Epilogue**

"Come in ,"said 24 year old Anita, with her eyes glued to the monitor. A little girl about 4, with pink hair and white streaks ran into the room screaming and stomping on the ground.

"I DON'T WANT TO READ A FAIRY TALE! I DON'T WANT TO READ A FAIRYTALE!" she screamed again and again.

"Who says you have to Tori?" Anita sighed while turning away from the monitor.

"Dad is reading Hiroshi, a fairytale and I wanted him to read me goosebumps, **but **Hiroshi was a woosy and so daddy is reading a fairytale instead!" Tori yelled as she scattered paper around her to make a ball with her inside.

"Alright then I'll read you...this," Anita smiled while Tori got out of her solitary ball of doom.

"Whats that mommy?" she asked curiously.

"Its my newest novel," Anita smiled again while Tori smiled brightly.

"I LOVE YOU'RE STORIES. THEY'RE SCARY AND AND COOL! COULD YOU MOMMY! OH, COULD YOU? COULD YOU READ IT TO ME? PLEASE!" she yelled jumping up and down in excitement.

"I would if you'd quiet down," chuckled Anita while Tori went to sit on her moms lap. Anita had two months off of the regular paranormal events society, and used that first month finishing up her novel.

* * *

"Daddy, I think Tori is mad at me," Hiroshi said sadly. Hiroshi is Tori's twin, he has white hair with little streaks of pink. And instead of his sister, Hiroshi is more calm and sensitive than loud and obnoxious.

"It's okay you're mother will make her calm down like she always do," Junior said calmly and continued reading. About 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. Junior got up and opened the door to see Yomiko, Nancy, Nenene, Michelle, and Maggie standing there smiling with food in their hands. He stepped aside to let them in. Today was a reunion from the battle with joker which happened 5 years ago.

"Grandma!" Hiroshi ran up to Nancy and hugged her.

"How my little grandson doing?" Nancy asked while putting down her bags and picking him up. Junior went up stairs to get Anita and Tori. Michelle and Maggie took the food and set it down on the long table. A few minutes later Anita went down with Tori sitting on a big paper floating in the air thanks to Anita. At the last step Tori faded through the big paper and flipped around fell on her feet.

"How was that mommy was that good?" she asked smiling.

"That was better than good!" Michelle yelled while she clapped her hands.

"Auntie Michelle! Auntie Maggie!" Tori ran to her favorite aunts for a hug. Michelle had recently cut her hair and so she looks much older than she used to. And Maggie just grew her hair out but trimming it when it gets too long.

"We have a present for both of you, but we have to wait for the rest to come, okay?" Maggie said while picking up Tori.

"So Anita, is your new novel almost finished?" Nenene asked sitting on the couch drinking her tea with Yomiko. Nenene is Anita's editor but she also writes novels herself when she has time. "You're deadline is coming up."

"Acually I-" Anita began to say before the doorbell rang. She went to open it to see Hisa and Touro standing there with a baby girl. "Hisa! Touro! I can't believe it she's so big now!" Anita smiled while Michelle and Yomiko ran up to them with eyes gleaming.

"What is her name?" Yomiko asked touching the babies hair and stomach.

"Her name is Ayame," Hisa replied quietly, still shy among then sat next to Nenene while Touro went out to the backyard with Junior.

"I heard that you became a doctor Hisa, is that true?" Nancy asked playing with Hiroshi.

"Yes, it's true but only for little children though," She replied putting down her baby to crawl on the floor. Hiroshi saw this and started to play with her.

"Anyways, Anita what were you going to say about you're novel?" Nenene asked again looking up from her cup.

"I'm fin-" the doorbell rang again. "-ished!" she finished saying before she went to open the door. When she opened the door she saw a little boy about 5-ish. "Are you lost little boy?" he shook his head and pointed across the street. There she saw Kanna, X, and Balthazar. She guessed that this little boy ran away from them.

"Daiki, don't run away from me like that!" Kanna scowled catching her breath, while Balthazar took his son to the backyard.

"Your son, has a lot of energy in him," Michelle smiled.

"Yeah, he has a lot of energy thanks to her," X muttered to Anita.

"Okay everyone's here lets eat!" Anita exclaimed while everyone came into the living room siting either on the ground or couch eating and talking.

"Tori, Daiki, Maggie and I got you both this!" Michelle smiled and brought up two books.

"A book?" Daiki asked disgustedly.

"Not just any book the book that holds the key to destruction," Yomiko said eating her cake.

"Awesome! Thanks Auntie, if he doesn't want his can I have it?" Tori asked pointing at Daiki.

"No way! This is mines she gave it to me!" Daiki stuck out his tongue out and ran while Tori chased after him.

"And to Hiroshi and Ayame, we give you this!" Maggie said taking out a japanese flute and a violin. "Ayame is probably too young to play but when she gets older can you give her this?" Hisa and Touro nodded while they took it and gave it to Ayame who bagan bitting it. Hiroshi took his present and ran outside to show his sister.

"Sister! Look what I got!" He yelled, he took out his violin and smiled sheepishly. Tori stopped and ran to her brother.

"Whats that?" She asked looking at it weirdly.

"It's an instrument, you play music on it," Daiki replied grinning. "Only a moron wouldn't know what it is!"

"Sh-shut up!" Tori yelled and chased him again. And the rest of the day went like that, everyone talking, eating, fighting for the last piece. And just like the old days they all slept out on the living room while watching a horror film requested by Tori who watched the whole thing through without screaming. The next day everyone got up and made breakfast and just had a great time like the day before, and since it was a month vacation for everyone they decided to stay over at Anita place for the entire month. During the month there was never A New Threat that would take away they're happiness...And they all lived happily ever after...

* * *

a/n: hahaha i just felt like putting the last line. And also for putting up an epilogue since i posted a prologue in the beginning so yeah, hope you liked it! I might do a sequel to this about the children, but then again thats up to you! U.U please review and tell me what I should do!


End file.
